Someone Just For Me
by The-Sugar-Experiment
Summary: Chi wants to make Hideki happy. Hideki wants her to, but he doesn't want to ruin her innocence...But when Chi keeps trying to make him happy, will he be able to resist her? Rated M...LEMON WARNING.


_**Chi wants Hideki to be happy, and he wants her to be happy. But when Chi's attempts to keep Hideki happy threaten her innocence, Hideki will have to choose what's more important to him: a heat of the moment decision or Chi's existence? One-shot. Forgive me if Hideki is a bit OOC. R&R**_

_**A slightly angsty fic by yours truly. Rated M for a rather obvious reason...this is a lemon fic. Yes. A LEMON fic. As in a steamy scene between Hideki and Chi written with a whole lot of detail. If you're not comfortable reading that, then turn back now. This is your only warning. Otherwise, enjoy the story.**_

"Welcome home, Hideki!"

Hideki smiled as Chi wrapped him into a hug. "Hey, Chi." He said.

Club Pleasure was full that day. Mr. Nekoi had everyone busier than usual. Plus, before that, he had a quiz at cram school, which he knew he failed. And he had spent the whole night studying, too. He was exhausted. All he wanted to do was go to sleep.

Chi noticed his exhaustion. "Is Hideki okay?" she asked.

"Huh?" He peered down at the persocom. "Oh, I'm okay, Chi. Just tired."

"Hideki is tired?" Her head tilted to the side, as if she were thinking about what that meant.

"Yeah." He separated himself from her, and sat on the floor.

She sat beside him. "Is Hideki...happy?"

He peered at her again. "Not right now, Chi. I just need to sleep."

Chi frowned. "Hideki is..._unhappy_?"

He sighed. Usually, Chi's confusion would be adorable. But today Hideki wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and sleep. Chi's confusion did nothing to improve his mood. "_Yes,_ Chi. I'm unhappy."

Chi cast her eyes down at the floor and fell silent.

He sighed again. He didn't mean to come across as annoyed as he did.

"I'm sorry, Chi." He said, holding out his arms to her.

She came into his arms and hugged him. "Can Chi do something to make Hideki happy?"

A thought crossed his mind. But he shook his head. "No. There's nothing you can do, Chi." With that, he released her, and lay down on the pile of blankets and pillows on the floor that he called a bed. He closed his eyes. It felt nice to just rest...

A moment later, Hideki felt Chi lay down beside him. He opened his eyes, and to his shock, there she was right in front of him. His eyes met hers.

He sat up quickly. "Chi, what are you doing?" he asked.

Chi sat up too, facing him. Her gaze held his. "The TV says being with someone will make them happy. I want to make Hideki happy."

_What on earth is she watching?_ Hideki couldn't help but think.

"How would you make me happy, Chi?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Chi leaned in closer to him. "This is what the TV says makes people happy." she said, voice low.

She pressed her lips to his. His eyes widened, but he didn't pull away. Something sparked between them, like electricity.

She pulled away. "Is Hideki unhappy still?"

Hideki said nothing. He couldn't. He was stunned speechless. Chi had just...Chi had just _kissed_ him! She probably didn't know what a kiss was. She was after all just trying to make him happy...but she had _kissed_ him...

"Did Chi do something bad?"

He glanced at her. Chi thought his silence meant that he was angry with her.

"No, Chi. You didn't do something bad." He replied.

"Is Hideki happy?"

Hideki had to smile. Chi was adorable. She tried so hard to make him happy.

"Hideki?"

He pulled her to him, in a sudden, swift move. She gasped, surprised, but her arms wrapped around him.

His eyes met hers. "You want to make me happy, Chi?"

Her eyes widened and a smile lit up her face. "Yes!"

"How would you make me happy?"

She paused, thinking it over. Then her eyes met his. "This is what the TV says makes people happy," she said again. Before Hideki could protest, she pushed him back onto the makeshift bed, and kissed him. He was stunned, but pleased at the same time. After hesitating for a moment, he took the kiss further. Chi's eyes widened, then closed.

Hideki's mind was racing. Did Chi really understand? Did she understand what this meant...what a kiss meant? Did she understand what she was _doing _to him...?

She pulled away a moment later. A moment too soon, for the boy. "Does Hideki like that?"

"Yes..." he murmured.

She smiled that smile that could melt even the toughest man's heart. Hideki however wasn't the toughest man, and he melted the instant the smile crossed her full lips.

"Chi..." her name escaped his lips in a strangled whisper. He pulled her closer to him, pressing his lips to hers again. Did Chi _know _what she was doing to him?

While they were kissing, Hideki took her hand into his and placed it on the hem of his shirt. He pulled both her hand and his shirt up a little, to see if she got the idea. She did. She pulled his shirt up and over his head. The kiss broke as he helped the persocom remove his shirt.

"Chi..." he whispered again.

Her eyes met his, then she gently pressed her lips to his neck. Hideki's head tilted back. She trailed kisses down his neck, then further, down his chest.

"Don't stop..." He whispered.

She continued to trail kisses down his chest. He felt her feathery kisses go down to his belly, then she pulled away, as if confused.

"Chi..." Hideki said. Why had she stopped?

"Does Hideki want Chi to go further?" she asked.

His eyes widened, as he realized that she had reached the edge of his shorts. A thought crossed his mind. If she continued to keep kissing him, trailing her kisses down...

"Chi?" she asked.

"Keep going, Chi." He murmured, eyes wide. "You're doing a good job...keep going..."

She unbuttoned the button on his shorts and pulled down the zipper. Hideki's heart began beating faster, as he realized what could happen. He sat up, leaning his weight on his hands, so he could see what she was doing. She glanced up at him, and he gave her an encouraging nod. She nodded too, and slowly pulled his underwear down.

Chi looked down at what was beneath his underwear, eyes widening. She peered back up at him, as if asking him if she should go on.

"Go ahead, Chi." He said, forcing himself to stay calm. "Keep going..."

Chi nodded, took his length into her hands. Hideki's eyes closed, and a low moan escaped his lips. She bent down and kissed his limp manhood. She continued to trail kisses up and down his length. He was loving every second of it. His head tilted back, eyes closing. Oh...did she know what she was _doing_ to him...?

"Does Hideki like this?" she asked.

How could she stop? How could she be so cruel to tease him by stopping..? It took every ounce of will power in him to calmly say, "I like it Chi...don't stop..."

She went back to kissing him. He gave a low groan. Oh...it felt so _good..._

She gasped, suddenly, and pulled away. "Chi?" she asked in confusion.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, then down at himself. He had really _liked_ what she was doing...he had reacted to her kissing...

"Keep going, Chi..." He groaned. "If you put it in your mouth, it'll make me happier..."

He hardly knew why he was telling her this. She was so cute, so..._innocent..._if she did this, would he be ruining her innocence? Would she be ruining _his_? But...he was caught in the moment, in the passion...he didn't care if she ruined _his_ innocence...he wanted to feel that good again...

Chi leaned down again, and took his hard manhood into her mouth. He gave a groan as her hot tongue brushed over him. His hands dug into the blankets and he arched to her.

"Chi...oh..._Chi..._" he groaned. He began bucking his hips, caught up in the increasing pleasure.

Chi, in her childlike innocence, didn't know what was going on, really. She didn't understand what this meant to the human. But she _did_ know that Hideki liked this. And she wanted to make him happy. He liked it when her tongue brushed him. She continued to let her tongue glide over his length.

Hideki gave another groan as he slid in and out of Chi's hot mouth. _Oh_...it felt so _good_...

Chi began moving in rhythm with him. If it made Hideki happy...

"Auuugh..." He clutched the blankets tighter, head tilting back. The pleasure kept increasing... He gave another groan as he felt the pleasure hit a peak. He came, spilling himself into her mouth.

Chi's eyes widened in confusion.

"Drink it, Chi." he panted.

She obeyed with a small nod, and Hideki gave a small moan as Chi pulled away.

"Is Hideki...happy?" she asked again.

He smiled too, then pushed her backwards, onto the pile of blankets. He was over her, their noses barely touching. His eyes met hers.

"Yes." He said.

She grinned, the same grin that could make a man melt.

"I want to make you happy, too." Hideki said.

"Hideki wants to make Chi happy?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Chi?" her gaze held his.

A little laugh escaped his lips. He leaned down, and kissed her again. This time Chi responded, returning the kiss. His heart began beating faster again. He pulled away and began planting soft kisses on her neck. Her head tilted back, and he watched as her eyes closed. He couldn't help but wonder if Chi feeling anything...could persocoms feel like humans could? Could she feel the way he felt?

His hand slid down her shirt, to hem. He pulled her shirt up, exposing her bare breasts. His eyes widened. Another time, the shy virgin would have blushed and pulled away, but this time, something kept him going. He felt himself blush, but a smile crossed his lips. He leaned down, and gently closed his lips over a raised nipple.

"Chi..." Chi pulled him closer.

Bravely, though hesitantly, Hideki ran his tongue over the nipple, slowly. Chi took in a small breath. Again, Hideki couldn't help but wonder if Chi could really feeling anything. Again, the question entered his mind. Could a persocom feel what a human could?

He trailed kisses to her other breast and again closed his lips around the nipple. Chi arched up to him. Was she..._enjoying _this?

He pulled away, and faced her. "Do you like this, Chi?"

She nodded, eyes wide.

A smile crossed my lips. He leaned down and kissed her again. Her hands slid up his neck, fingers intertwining and pulling him closer. He pulled her shirt up as the kiss continued, and she let him remove her shirt, letting go of his neck. She took his hand into hers and placed it over her breast.

"Is this...what Hideki wants?"

He nodded, eyes wide, aware that he was blushing still.

Her other hand took his, and lead it down to her skirt. "And this?"

Hideki could only nod.

"I want Hideki to be happy..."

His eyes widened. "Chi, I..." He trailed off. His hand slid down her skirt, pulling it down a little. He caught sight of black panties. He pulled that down a little as well. He pulled a little too hard, and the clothes gathered at her knees.

She drew in another breath. "Hideki..."

Hideki was still caught up in the sweet, fiery passion. He trailed kisses down her body, taking in her sweet taste, enjoying the way the persocom arched to him. This was what he wanted. He wanted Chi.

Chi gave a small sigh as his hands followed the kisses, sliding down her warm body. Her legs spread as he went lower. Hideki's kisses trailed down the inner side of Chi's thigh, trailing back up to her nether lips. He gently parted her lips.

"Chi..." Chi's head tilted back onto the pillow.

Hideki put his mouth on her netherlips and gave a small suck. He loved the small sigh that escaped Chi's lips, the way that Chi arched to him. He wanted to --

_No..._

His eyes widened. What was he _doing?_

He seemed to come back to his senses, before he would have let his tongue penetrate her.

What on Earth was he _doing?_ He was about to...deflower Chi?

_Her start up button is there..._ he reminded himself, his blush becoming darker. _I almost...I almost gave into passion...how could I think of deflowering her...if it meant resetting Chi?_

"Chi?" Chi leaned up and glanced at him. "Is Hideki unhappy again?"

Hideki's eyes widened. He loved the feeling of her kissing him..._down there_... He _loved_ it. But if resetting Chi was the price to pay for that feeling again... Was it _worth _it? Was one night's love worth having to start over with Chi? He would have to teach her everything again. She would have no memory of him at all... Was one night worth all the memories they had created?

"I'm sorry, Chi." He sat up quickly. He was suddenly embarrassed. She had...she had _done_ him...and he had almost done her...

She sat up, too. "Did Chi do something wrong?"

He smiled, and pulled the naked persocom to him. Chi's clothes fell to her ankles, but neither human nor persocom noticed.

"No, Chi, you didn't do anything wrong."

Her arms wrapped around him, and her eyes met his. "Is Hideki happy?"

He gave another small laugh. Was he happy? He had Chi, a beautiful, innocent persocom. She would have given up her innocence, if it meant making Hideki happy. How could he _not_ be happy after all that?

He pulled her closer, his face buried in her long, pale hair. "Yes, Chi. Hideki is happy."

_**A story with a disappointing ending, maybe, but I know Hideki would never want to hurt Chi, especially if she was reset. So...it will just have to be a disappointing ending, won't it? R&R. Thank you.**_


End file.
